Pay Per View
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: CHALLENGE FIC - Blame Wanda W. Rogue finds something interesting on television late one night. - One SHOT


Pay Per View

CHALLENGE FIC – blame Wanda W…and an anonymous friend…for this one.

I don't own them – and I am not sure how much of this particular thing I own – and how much belongs to the Vodka…but enjoy.

MATURE MATURE MATURE – you have been warned

Marie was sitting in the rec room. The entire place was quiet. Storm and Hank and Bobby were off on a mission. Kitty was upstairs with Peter, and Logan was roaming around somewhere. She'd heard the bike take off a couple hours ago.

Since the cure wore off people avoided her worse than before. Some considered her a traitor for even trying it; others who understood felt sorry for her. It didn't help that Bobby had been a jerk almost immediately after she got back and broke up with her. Kitty had been smart enough to see through him and refused to have anything to do with him after he dumped Rogue.

She picked up the remote and started flipping channels. There just wasn't anything decent on late at night. She was halfway waiting on Logan to come home. She hated late night infomercials and the crap they put on. Suddenly she came across something that just made her stop and stare…they actually put THAT on the television. Then she noticed it was the pay per view channel…someone had to have ordered it, and she had a sneaking suspicion who.

The blonde was sitting on some guy's lap and she could see everything they were doing. Her curiosity got the better of her and she left it there. She watched as the blonde dropped to her knees and started slowly licking up and down the guy's cock.

She blushed and glanced around hoping no one would catch her watching this. She felt a slow ache building under the loose shorts she was wearing and glanced around. She moaned a little as she watched the blonde rubbing herself along the guy's legs while his cock thrust deep into her mouth. She sympathized with the slight gagging noises but she could feel her panties getting damp under her shorts as she watched the purely erotic scene in front of her.

She muted the television and looked around again, certain she was alone she slipped her hand under the loose leg of her shorts and under the edge of her panties and allowed herself to rub gently along that sensitive spot. The other hand slipped up under Logan's baggy T-shirt that she'd stolen from the laundry room to pinch her nipple as she watched. She moaned as her body warmed under her practiced touch. Being unable to touch anyone else had taught her how to be self reliant at best.

She could feel herself building to a climax as the guy pulled the blonde up and forced her to bend over a desk while he slammed into her from behind. Marie couldn't help wondering what it would be like for Logan – or anyone for that matter – to fuck her like that. She could feel the tension building as she pushed herself farther. She felt like she was going to snap in half as she watched him fist the blonde's hair and force her to arch her back as he used the other hand to reach around to tease her clit. She slipped her hand from under the shirt and grabbed the remote, un-muting the television so she could hear the sounds as well.

The harsh breathing moans and screams from the film certainly helped with the images in her mind as she allowed herself to imagine it was Logan's hands on her body like this. She was close to her climax and let out a little moan of her own as she pushed her body closer to that precipice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan could smell the musk the moment he walked in the door – and knew exactly whose it was. He'd spent the better part of the night trying to forget the mahogany and platinum hair he wanted to run his fingers through, and the sweet southern lips he wanted to taste…and couldn't for so damned many reasons, and walking in to that scent pushed him over an edge he hadn't even known he'd been walking.

He tracked her by smell; he'd thought she'd have been in her room, not in the public recreation room, and what was on the big screen television almost made him laugh – until he heard the low moan from the woman on the couch. He was already straining at his jeans and he tried to keep from growling at sensation. He could barely see her hair over the back, and from the scent she was getting close. His body responded and he didn't even stop himself from reaching down and unfastening his jeans and letting his already hard cock fill his hand.

He heard another moan and then a whimper from the woman on the couch. She was so close, he could smell it…and his body was responding to her scent, and the movements of his own hand. He didn't even try to bite back his own moan…and regretted it as she jumped on the couch.

"Logan."

"Hey, Darlin…" He struggled to fasten his jeans before she turned around.

"I didn't hear ya come in." Her face was blazing red and he bit his lip too keep from grinning at her. She looked and smelled so damned sexy – and what the hell was she doing wearing his shirt? Standing there, in his shirt, smelling like that his control was close to a breaking point. He made a decision and closed the rec room door, locking it behind him.

"Logan?"

"Shut up." He growled and stalked across the floor. She backed up until she was against the bigscreen television…which didn't help her situation a bit. The couple on the screen had their mouths buried deep in each other's crotch, and that gave him a world of ideas for his little Rogue.

"Logan?" This time it was breathy and full of need and he just grinned at her as he pinned her to the television screen with his body.

"That's my shirt you're wearin." He whispered as a single claw slipped from his hand and under the edge of the shirt.

"Ah just grabb…" She started as he sliced the shirt open revealing her naked chest, nipples pert and begging to be tasted. He groaned at the restraints of her skin and pushed the cloth off her body. Her shorts were next – and the think fabric of her panties. He'd taken to carrying a pair of medical gloves in his pocket, mostly because he was the shoulder she cried on, but tonight he had another purpose for them. He slipped the claw back into his hand and reached into his back pocket, the movement forcing her back further as he ground his hips against hers.

"Oh GOD!" She moaned.

"I said shut up, Darlin…trust me." He pulled the package to his mouth without ever taking his eyes from hers…and ripped it open with his teeth. She was panting, her bare hands pressed against the screen to keep from accidentally touching him. He struggled into the acrylic gloves, so much thinner than latex, as soon as his hands were protected he ran his thumbs over her nipples; her moan told him just how good it felt.

"This ain't safe.." She started. He leaned down and kissed her, silencing her with his mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth taking everything he could before her mutation started to kick in.

"I said shut up, give me a second, Darlin." He whispered. He pulled an extra set of gloves from his pocket, making her moan again, and this time his slipped past his lips. She felt way too good crushed between him and the screen behind her. He wanted to be buried deep inside her and her skin wasn't going to stop him.

He handed her the gloves and grinned as she tried to figure out how to get them on…he wasn't going to let her go. Finally her arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him even closer to her as she covered her bare hands with the clear acrylic. He slipped one jeans clad knee between her bare thighs; she'd hadn't been careful tonight, just shorts and his shirt, no gloves. Knowing just how much of her skin was available for him to touch at the moment had him groaning and grinding against her hips. He leaned his forehead on the top of hers and breathed in her scent.

"Darlin…" He whispered.

"Shut up, Logan…don't think, please." She begged.

He grinned down at her…"That could be dangerous." He captured her mouth again…and held on until he knew she'd picked up exactly what he wanted her to do. He felt her stiffen just a bit, and then her arms slipped back around his waist and she reached up to trace his cheek with one finger.

"I had no idea, Sugar." She whispered.

"You're my girl." He whispered back. He felt one of her hands digging in his back pocket – she'd picked up quite a bit from that brief contact. He grinned as she slipped the wrapper to her mouth and ripped it open. "Why don't you let me do that, Darlin."

"Huh-uhh." She whispered as she reached down to unfasten his jeans. Her hands were warm, warmer than he would have thought as she sheathed him in the latex sleeve. He reached down and grabbed one leg and wrapped it around his waist as he slipped inside her. Her whimper told him to take it slow and he leaned his head on the screen behind her. The sounds from the movie covered the little noises coming from her throat, and the deep growls from his as he breached her barrier and found himself fully sheathed inside her.

He groaned at her movements against him. He still had to control her enough to please them both, without her killing him. He slipped one hand between their bodies and let his thumb gently stroke her as her hips started to grind involuntarily against him. One hand was gripping her ass, pulling her as close as he could and still keep driving her insane with his hand. He heard her moan muffled against his shirt as she wrapped her other leg around him and leaned back against the television. He groaned, between the noises she was making, the sounds from the television and the feel of her around him he was close to the breaking point himself.

And then it happened – skin to skin contact and the pull of her mutation along with her scream as her muscles clenched around him sent him spiraling into his own climax…her mutation was kind this time, and all he could feel was the crashing release as he ground against her before he collapsed on the ground."

"LOGAN!" She screamed, dropping to the floor beside him.

"Darlin...If I'd known your mutation could do THAT, I'd have done this months ago."

"Scare tha hell outa me…" She slapped him on the chest.

"Wouldn't want ta do that." He laughed as he rolled over pinning her body under his. His mutation had caught up and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Stop." She whispered. "I don't want ta hurt you, Sugar."

"Marie…even when you hurt me it feels good, Darlin, I need you." He whispered as his hands traced up her sides.

"Why haven't ya said anything?" She traced her fingers through his hair.

"I was waitin' on you Darlin." He moaned and leaned down to brush his lips across hers again.

"Well I think its time ta stop waitin." She whispered back.

"I think so." He grinned. He reached over to the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover them – and the remote control…he was going to have to remember to order more pay per view tomorrow night.


End file.
